Anonima
by EmmaDeLaRosa
Summary: Nunca pensé que en el instante en el que me quitara la vida, vendría a mi, lo mas hermoso y apreciado que podría tener en mi vida, nunca busque mi felicidad por que sabia que seria NULA, y que nunca podría alcanzarla EdwardXbella
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

_Nunca pensé que en el instante en el que me quitara la vida, vendría a mi, lo mas hermoso y apreciado que podría tener en mi vida, nunca busque mi felicidad por que sabia que seria Nula, y que nunca podría alcanzarla, pero con el paso de los meses, cambio radicalmente mi perspectiva, logrando que uno mirara lo único que podría amar y adorar._

_Pero lo que nunca supe, fue uno que le tenia mas miedo si a la muerte, o la lo nuevo a lo que me estaba Enfrentando._

Sound:Bleed it out-Linkin Park

~Pattz


	2. Chapter 2

Prefacio

Nunca pensé que en el instante en el que me quitara la vida, vendría a mi, lo mas hermoso y apreciado que podría tener en mi vida, nunca busque mi felicidad por que sabia que seria NULA, y que nunca podría alcanzarla, pero con el paso de los meses, mi perspectiva cambio radicalmente, logrando que mirara a lo único que podría amar y adorar.

Pero lo que nunca supe, fue a que le tenia mas miedo si a la muerte, o la lo nuevo a lo que me estaba enfrentando.

Cap1

Ya no sabia si estaba muerta o estaba viva, la verdad ni siquiera sabia si soy la que habla o si es mi conciencia, pero que mas podía pedir, que una muerte lenta y con un buen cigarro de marihuana, ya era la segunda vez que lo hacia, y la verdad nunca me arrepentí de haber echo todo lo que hice para hacerme daño o para hacerme sentir mejor, siempre fui algo extraña con la gente, nunca sentí, que fuera aceptada aun cuando estaba con mi familia y amigos, siempre fui la RARA como le dirán las personas que me ven así, pero tal vez deba comenzar con el principio de mi historia.

Soy Isabella Swan, tengo 20 años y soy una suicida drogadicta, nunca fui feliz y esa es la verdad nunca tuve algún sentimiento por el cual querer vivir, siempre me sentí sola, para decirlo así, cuando tenia 3 años mis padres se divorciaron y Charlie, mi padre, nos abandono a Renne y a mi, pero yo nunca lo llegue a odiar en ese lapso de tiempo, la verdad solo deje pasar el tiempo, tal vez sea una mala hija por que nunca me preocupe por el, nunca me fije en lo que necesitaba o si quería estar junto a mi, por que la verdad nunca me llamo la atención, nunca lo vi como un padre.

Y pues de ahí, esta mi madre la despistada, con la que crecí toda mi vida, pero la verdad tampoco, fue muy placentero estar con ella, después que pasaran 6 años del divorcio, conoció a Phil, nunca lo sentí un mal hombre, pero eso fue solo el principio por que después, fueron cambiando las cosas, lo que primero paso fue que, mi madre ya no estaba conmigo, y nunca me ponía atención y pues mi madre nunca fue de admirar, aunque me haya sacado adelante con su pequeño sueldo, pero cuando conoció a Phil, pareció como si yo nunca hubiera nacido, mi madre era un tanto estricta en mis calificaciones y en la escuela, ella solo quería que yo fuera la mejor, y asi lo fue al principio por que después ya no quise, empecé a bajar en promedios y la cosa, pero no me importo, después cuando estaba en la primaria, vi algo que nunca debí ver, a mi madre y a Phil, teniendo relaciones, para tanto fue mi shock que solo me quede pasmada viendo, pero solo pude sentir como las lagrimas corrían por mis ojos y solo pude escuchar la voz de mi madre que decía-LARGO!!- así fue como empecé con lo que diría que es mi escape, las cortadas, primero empecé con pequeños cortes en los brazos, muy leves los hacia con mis uñas, solo las encajaba, pero después me fui por algo mas fuerte y mas filoso, así que tome tijeras, siempre tenia los brazos llenos de estas pequeñas coartadas y pues mi madre nunca las veía por que siempre estaba con Phil, pero ese día en el que vi lo que hacia, nunca lo podre olvidar.

Así, fue como empecé a cortarme mas seguido y con cosas mas filosas, tomaba los exactos para cortarme las piernas, cuando mi madre me gritaba o me hacia quedar bien ante Phil, pero con el paso del tiempo solo pude empeorar cada vez mas por que, empecé a usarlo diario, bueno ya no era diario ya era una pequeña obsesión con la que escapaba del dolor, pero siempre que me bañaba veía las pequeñas pero profundas marcas rosadas, y solo podía sentir las lagrimas caer por mis ojos, siempre lloraba antes de bañarme, y siempre me hacia la pregunta ¿Algún día alguien me amara? Siempre me preguntaba eso y me ponía a llorar y me salía una pequeña sonrisa melancólica, y al tiempo de verme las marcas, pensaba valla en el día en el que me entregue a alguien en cuerpo y en alma, le daré tanto miedo que pensara que estoy loca.

Pero, siempre que caía ante este momento pensaba, Por dios quien va a querer estar con alguien que se corta y se siente la fuerte todo el tiempo, pero así fue pasando el tiempo, y empecé a tomar otro tipo de salidas, como son la marihuana y una que otra cosa que me hacían sentir ´Mejor' pero a quien le quiero mentir, solo era una escusa tonta, para tratar de olvidar aunque fuera solo un rato todo el odio, pero que mas, había algunas veces en las que, mi madre solo me decía lo mala hija que era y lo decepcionada que estaba de mi, pero la verdad ya no le ponía atención, después de un tiempo pasaron de ser GRITOS a simples mormuros que me lastimaban muy poco, con el tiempo, no podre decir que empeore, por que solo fumaba y fumaba, era ya mi vicio, pero que importaba, solo era mi pequeño mundo, mi pequeño escape de mi estúpida vida.

Así, pase de ser la hija responsable y buena, a la no deseada y la mala hija que ningún padre, quería tener, así fue como llegue al primer suicidio, tenia 15 años, y lo único que pude hacer, bueno mi pequeño cerebro de adolescente, fue tomarme dos botes de pastillas para dormir, valla esa vez estuve cerca de la muerte, pero mi madre me hallo a tiempo, pero es vago ese recuerdo solo recuerdo que mi madre me gritaba-por que lo hiciste?, que te pasa?, como puedes hacerme eso? Tan mal te he tratado? Mal agradecida, me pregunto cuales eran mis caras cuando Renne empezó todo su teatro, creo que fue una estúpida sonrisa, pero todo salió mal, por que solo tuvieron que hacerme un lavado de estomago y ya, pero desde ese momento solo pudieron empeorar las cosas, mi madre me llevo con un loquero, que lo único que hacia era mirarme las piernas, y mirarme de una forma repulsiva y asquerosa , pero la verdad siempre les daba motivos para que me miraran así, entre mas rápido los trataba de seducir mas rápido me iba de ellos, pero siempre fue lo mismo, por que te cortas?, por que quieres llamar la atención? Y la verdad cada vez me hartaban mas, solo les respondía un-Que les importa!-

Pero, lo que me llevo a hacer lo que hice en ese instante fue, la desesperación y la estupidez de mi misma, todo fue una tarde en la que mi mama, me encontró fumando marihuana, cuando me vio solo me dijo

-Espero, que pronto, estés feliz.

-Que, que dijiste que este feliz, de que, que me ignoras, que siempre se ollen tus gemidos y tus gritos con Phil, de eso y los estúpidos golpes que das en las paredes cuando tienes SEXO

-Cállate, niña, tu nunca sabrás lo que es eso, por que estas loca y espero, que en el lugar a donde te llevare, por lo menos no podrás hacer nada.

-Que a que te refieres, que me llevaras a un manicomio o algo.

-Niña tonta, como te llevare a ese lugar, te iras a un internado mañana, por la tarde y así por lo menos, ya no me darás tantos problemas.

-Te Odio Renne, te odio desde que te hiciste egoísta conmigo, ojala pronto de pudras en infierno.

-Ya quisieras niña estúpida, pero lo dudo, aquí me tendras y mientras yo este aquí te iras al internado.

-Te odio.

Eso fue lo único que pude gritar mientras entraba, a mi cuarto y cerraba la puerta con candado, lo único que se pudo ocurrir fue hacer lo mismo, que hace unos meses, quitarme mi estúpida vida, y así fue solo que esta vez nadie me detendría seria lenta y satisfactoria, y eso fue lo que hice.

Solo prendí la marihuana, y empecé con los cortes profundos en mis muñecas, y así fue como empecé a ver el hermoso, pero mal oliente liquido roja, solo me sentía algo mareada, pero creo que era mas por la marihuana que por el olor de la sangre, no sentía dolor, no sentía absolutamente nada, solo que cada vez me perdía mas en mis pensamientos y en la droga que lo único que pude sentir cuando me quede dormida fue un:

-Despierta, niña estúpida, que has hecho.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 2

No sabia, donde estaba, y la verdad no me importaba, solo quería huir de todo, tratar de olvidar todo lo que había sufrido y tratar de pensar que no todo lo que hice en la tierra fue malo, por que aunque no lo parezca, yo era buena, bueno soy buena con las personas que lo necesitan o con las que se lo merecen y yo la verdad nunca he merecido nada bueno en mi vida, por eso tome esta decisión de quitarme lo mas pesado que tenia mi vida.

Así fue como desperté en un cuarto muy iluminado y sentía algo punzante en mi brazo, al parecer tenia un tubo, pero no sabia muy bien que era, solo sabia que estaba en un hospital y ahí fue donde recordé todo lo que paso. Dios! No lo había logrado, maldita sea, me empecé a regañar a mi misma, como pude haber sido tan estúpida para no poderme matar sola, ay no la verdad si soy una niña estúpida, pero que mas da, otro día lo intentare y esta vez nadie me lo impedirá.

Y así fue como escuche una linda y aterciopelada voz llena de preocupación y ahí fue donde abrí los ojos.

-Isabella Swan

-Bella, por favor

-Bueno Bella, al parecer no lograste tu cometido verdad?

-NO y la verdad lo lamento, quería morir

-Bueno doctor, ya me puedo ir?

-Mmm, no Bella, tienes que quedarte perdiste mucha sangre y por cierto no me digas doctor, dime Carlisle.

-Ok, me puse roja cuando el doctor me sonrió.

-Disculpe

-¿Si?

-Esta mi madre ahí o ya se fue

-Se fue Bella, al parecer estaba muy molesta.

-jajaja, empecé a reír irónicamente,-No seria la primera vez que me deja en un hospital sola.

-Al parecer no te la llevas bien con ella ¿verdad?

-Doctor Carlisle, mi madre es una perra, que solo esta interesada en tener sexo desenfrenado con su novio joven.

-Bella no debes de referirte así a tu madre.

-Mire doctor, no estoy de humor, para que me este diciendo lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal y mire la verdad mi madre, deja mucho que desear.

-Bueno, mira los padres no somos perfectos, siempre tenemos defectos y tratamos que nuestros hijos sean felices y traten de amarnos.

-Doctor mi madre solo ha sido, una persona falsa y rara, mire a de saber que esta no es mi primer visita por tratar de suicidarme verdad.

-Si, al parecer si, es verdad, valla eres creativa-dijo tomando mi historial medico, bueno eso pareció.- Tratar de matarte con dos botes de pastillas para dormir.

-Mire, nunca me arrepentiré de haberme tratado de quitar la vida, tal vez su familia sea feliz y normal, por que se ve, usted con una sonrisa y tratando de hacerme sentir bien, mire eso no funciona muy bien con las personas como yo pero gracias por su intento.

-Mira Bella, lo que te digo no es tanto para que te sientas mejor, si no por que soy tu medico encargado y la pues te tengo que ayudar aparte por algo soy medico y trato de hacer mi trabajo lo mejor posible.

-Bueno pues lo esta logrando Doctor Carlisle, pero lo mejor es que ya no diga nada.

-Si tu quieres Bella, no te volveré a decir nada, solo que como soy tu medico de cabecera, tendrás que hacer algunas cosas por tu bien.

-Mmm, que significa eso Doctor Carlisle?

-Pues tendrás que ver a un psicólogo y venir al hospital para que podamos ver tu cuerpo

-Perdón, a ver déjeme ver si entendí, tendre que ver a un Psicologo moroboso y venir aquí casi diario?

-En pocas palabras si

-Pero porque?, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, pero, pero, NO, oiga yo no vendre, ash por que tengo que venir?-Dije casi histérica.

-Pues por que por tus brazos y piernas necesitas un poquito de ayuda mental no crees?-Me dijo con una linda sonrisa.

-Ay, mire Doctor Carlisle, ya me empezaba a caer bien y ahora resulta que usted también me llevara con un morboso.

-Disculpa, el psicólogo que te vera no es ningún morboso por que, el psicólogo que te vera es mi sobrino y el no es un morboso el sabe hacer muy bien su trabajo.

-Mire Doctor Carlisle, le digo enserio, ya vera que en un par de días, ya me empezara a acosar, siempre tengo ese tipo de suerte con los psicólogos-Rodee los ojos al ver que el ponía una cara extraña.

-Escucha Bella, no estoy molesto por lo que dices, si no por que tu no conoces a mi sabrino y será mejor que por lo menos tomes con el una cita, si sientes que no te podrá ayudar, buscaremos otro y caso resuelto.

-Bueno peor ya vera, que pronto su sobrino no podrá conmigo.-Hice cara de puchero y el doctor sonrió como el ganador.

-Bella, mira no soy nadie para preguntarte sobre tu vida, pero soy tu medico y pues necesito saber algunas cosas de tu vida.

-Bueno que quiere saber Doctor?

-Bueno para empezar por que tienes tantos cortes en las piernas?

-Mmm, bueno pues vera, cuando era mas pequeña pues no sabia, como desahogarme y pues hacia lo primero que se me venia a la mente, pero al principio era puro llorar, y tratar de gritar, pero después empecé por buscar otras cosas mas fuertes.-Le dije con una sonrisa medio triste.

-Te fuiste por el auto-castigo, bueno mira lo que te diré, eso es de cobardes aunque se oiga feo, pero es la verdad

-Mire doctor, usted cree, que mi vida fue fácil pues nunca lo fue, Renne nunca fue una buena madre, siempre estaba interesada en otras cosas, en otros asuntos, excepto en mi, siempre es Phil y Phil, siempre.-Ahí fue donde sentí que mis barreras caían y salió una pequeña lagrima por mi ojo.

-Bella la vida, nunca es fácil , siempre hallamos obstáculos para nuestra felicidad pero debes de saber que nunca, estas solo, mira ahora no te conozco, pero soy padre, y yo se que es, que tus hijos te reclamen por que nunca este con ellos.

-Mire doctor mi madre, siempre ha sido especial, al modo, en el que siempre me hacia llorar, hasta por el mas pequeño sabia por que regresaba este recuerdo a mi mente pero fue como si lo estuviera viviendo en el ahora.

_Flash Back_

_-Mama, mira me fue muy bien saque un 9.2 de muy feliz_

_-Bella, pero por que sacaste el 3 lugar se supone que debes sacar el primero y aparte por que no tienes diploma de reconocimiento_

_-Pues por que no lo pude alcanzar, aparte recuerda que las últimas noches no podía dormir bien._

_-Ay Bella, No empieces con tus escusas tontas, sin sentido, por favor, que no duermas bien no es mi problema es el tuyo, así que no me eches la culpa de tus actos._

_-Bueno mama, no te preocupes, el próximo bimestre tratare que me valla mejor._

_-Bella, por favor no seas ridícula, no ves que ahora es lo que importa y otra cosa no seas una mediocre, que tu eres para mas y por favor si no mejoras en esas notas, mejor ni me hagas venir a las entrevistas con tus maestros._

_-Esta bien mama-. Lo único que pude hacer fue correr hacia el baño y empezar con lo que me quitaba las penas de encima._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Bella por que pregunto el doctor Carlisle

-No por nada, los recuerdos, que inundan mi mente.

-Mmm, bueno al parecer, siempre recuerdas cosas que nunca quieres verdad, bueno, pero al mirar tu historial y tu cuerpo mientras te examinábamos, fue muy horrible lo que tienes en tus piernas.

-Jajaja, las vio, valla, nunca pensé que alguien las pudiera ver, pues si, ya son muy viejas pero como quiera hacen que lo recuerdos vuelvan.

-Otra cosa, Bella, te hicimos otros exámenes y resultaste positivo, en drogas.

-A eso jajaja, si fumo Marihuana y una que otras veces cocaína, pero solo lo hago por lo mismo para tarar de olvidar, pero no puedo negarle que me gusta fumarla.

-Bella, pero eso esta mal, como puedes auto-destruirte sola, no ves lo linda muchachita que eres y que siempre puedes cambiar las cosas.

-Mire doctor Carlisle, la verdad ya me estoy cansando, de todo lo que me esta diciendo, mire lo único que quiero es salir de este lugar y seguir con mi estúpida vida, mal planeada, asi que por favor ya dígame lo ultimo que quiero dormir un poco.

-Bueno mira mi sobrino vendrá, en unos días, vera tu problema, esta bien, pero te quedaras aquí por lo menos unos días, para ver como estas y como vas avanzando a y otra cosa no trates de escaparte por que te tengo vigilada.

Yo solo pude echar un gran suspiro, por lo que me dijo y empezar a maldecir en mormullos y el doctor se empezó a reír, yo solo le lance una mirada fría y solo se despidió con un:

-Que duermas bien, Bella

Así fue como pase mi primera noche en el hospital, valla, este lugar no era tan malo, después de todo por lo menos no escuchaba cosas asquerosas o gemidos o cosas por el estilo, bueno no tenia nada que hacer si que empecé a pensar en muchas cosas, como la primera fue, que me dirá mañana Renne, me gritara?, me mandara al internado? O que hará.

Estaba nerviosa, no podía mentir, pero también pensaba, en todo lo que me dij0 el doctor, parte de lo que me dijo era verdad, y yo lo sabia, yo sabia que yo siempre fui una cobarde al tratar de huir, pero no me importaba, por que así me sentía bien tratando de huir.

Pero solo pude pensar en eso, y así en mis pensamientos y mis alucinaciones me quede profundamente dormida.

Hasta que empecé a ver los rayos del sol entrar en mi ventana y una hermosa voz empezó a decir mi nombre

-Buenos días Isabella.

Sound: No me destruyas-Zoe

-Pattz


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 3

-Buenos días Isabella-. Fue lo único que pude escuchar, cuando se habrio la puerta.

-Aaaa, buenos días, Quien eres?

-Soy Robert, tu enfermero de cabecera-. Me dijo con una linda sonrisa.

-Aaa, Hola, entonces.

-Bueno, dime como pasaste la noche?

-Pues, bien, pero me sentí rara, nunca me quedo tanto tiempo en un hospital.

-Bueno, pues tendrás que quedarte un poco mas de tiempo, esta bien.

-Buena, ya que más da-. Fruncí mi seño, haciendo caras raras

-Jejeje-. Empezo a reir Robert.

-De que te ríes?-. Le dije lanzándole miradas envenenadas.

-De tu cara, jajjaa.- Isabella, no tienes que hacer caras, solo estas aquí por que tienes que recuperarte de todo lo que paso ayer.

-Ok-. No me había dado cuenta pero Robert, era muy guapo, por lo menos era mucho mas alto que yo, de seguro media 1.85 y tenia unos lindos ojos azules, que me hacían estremecer, valla el tipo si que estaba guapo, pero cuando, vi que se agacho, para recoger un cable, le eche un vistazo a su trasero, y para mi sorpresa el tipo no tenia, ai no, pero equis de seguro sabe hacer cosas mejores, y no lo pude notar antes pero Robert tenia una hermosa sonrisa y no se de donde salió mi curiosidad de querer hacer cosas con el, o por el simple echo que me estaba tratando bien.

-Robert-. Dije de manera inocente.

-Si-. Me dijo volteándose regalándome una linda sonrisa.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?.-Pregunte recelosa de lo que podría contestar.

-23, ¿por que?- Valla me sorprendí, yo pensé que era mas grande, pero para tener 23 no esta nada mal.

-No, solo preguntaba.-Dije como si no me importara.

-Tienes Novia Robert?.-No se de donde salió eso, dios que vergüenza, de seguro el tipo pensara que lo quiero ligar o algo.

-Si-. Me dijo sonriente, como si estuviera orgulloso de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Y ¿Cómo se llama la afortunada?-. No se de donde salió eso, que me pasa, jaja cada día estoy peor.

-Kristen.- Cuando lo dijo, lo dijo con adoración y amor, valla estaba muy enamorado se esa tal Kristen.

-WOW, por como dices su nombre se ve que la amas.

-Si, la AMO, ella es como la luz mas hermosa de mi vida, créeme cuando la conocí nunca pensé que alguien como ella, estaría con un tipo como yo-. Me dijo con una sonrisa de melancolía.

-WOW, de seguro batallaste para tenerla junto a ti.

-Si, batalle mucho y pelie por ella, pero al final ella se decidió por dijo como si estuviera hundiéndose en sus recuerdos.-A Isabella me voy, ya es tarde y tengo mas pacientes, bueno te veré mas tarde, que estés bien y si necesitas algo, solo toca en botoncito rojo y vendrá una enfermera para que le digas que es lo que necesitas.

Así fue como salió, por la puerta y yo empecé a sentirme encerrada, así que me pare y fui al baño, ya que salí, vi que estaba una linda charola de comida en mi mesita.

Pero no fue lo único que me sorprendió, también estaba ahí el Doctor Carlisle, con una sonrisa y con todo su kit de doctor.

-Buenos días Bella.

-Bueno días Doctor.

-Como pasaste tu noche?

-Pues bien.

-Bueno es hora de que desayunes y tomes un poco de jugo, aparte recuerda que entre mas pronto, te recuperes ms pronto, te podrás ir de este lugar.

-Doctor Carlisle, tendré que ver a Psicólogo?

-Si Bella, tienes que verlo, soy tu medico y pues tengo responsabilidades sobre ti, aparte por lo que vi, no tienes muy buenas ayudas mentales.

-Pero para que lo necesito, aparte no es que necesite uno, puedo controlarme a mi misma sola.

-Bella si no tomas el tratamiento con mi sobrino, tendré que mandarte con un siquiatra, al cabo tu madre firmo, toda la papelería, para que tomes cualquier tipo de terapia que necesites.

No podía creerlo, como la estúpida de Renne me podía hacer eso, era la gota que derramo el vaso, pero no podía estallar con el Doctor el no tenia la culpa de que Renne fuera así.

-Bueno cuando iré con el Psicólogo?

-En 2 días, mi sobrino viene para tratarte, créeme Bella no te arrepentirás, el es tan buen Psicólogo que no te sentirás extraña, por que el también tiene casi tu misma edad solo que digamos que el es mas maduro y mas grande.

-Ay, bueno ya que, pero espero que no sea un demente que solo me mire asqueosamente como los otros.

-Bella, porfavor solo toma una cita con el y si no te convence lo cambiamos y ya.

-Bueno esta bien.

Doctor Carlisle, no ha venido mi madre?

-No bella.

-Aaa, bueno.

-Por que lo preguntas?

-Por que ya se me hizo raro que no viniera a gritarme o venir a decir lo estúpida que soy.

-Valle, se ve que ya le conoces todo el vocabulario a tu madre.

-Si, es que siempre me a tratado así que pues ya se me todas la palabras.

-Bueno Bella, ya me tengo que ir, tengo otros pacientes, que estés bien y si necesitas algo búscame que tengas una linda tarde.

-Adios Doctor.

Bueno, estaba otra vez sola, aquí en este cuarto, pero me sentía ansiosa y quería fumarme algo, para tratar de calmarme, pero obvio no tendrían nada de lo que quería en hospital, así que se me ocurrió hablarle a alguien que me podría dar justamente lo que necesito.

Asi fue, como tome el teléfono y marque el numero que me sabia de memoria, y contesto justamente esa personita con la que quería hablar.

aquella voz chirriante.

-Alice

-Oh! Bella, no he sabido nada ti desde ayer, solo supe que te trataste de quitar la vida de lo dijo como si fuera de lo mas natural, bueno la verdad si era natural Alice ya sabia todos mis problemas pero siempre me había criticado por tratar de huir de ellos, con cortadas y con tratar de suicidarme

-Alice, ahora no necesito tus sermones, lo que necesito es un buen cigarro de lo que sea no me importa solo quiero un poco para tratar de ponerme bien.

-Bella no empiches con tus vicios, de donde se supone que saque marihuana a esta hora.

-Pues no se pero busca, es mas te acuerdas, quien nos la dio la primera vez.

-Bella por favor ahora no me pondré a buscar a un tipo que ni siquiera le vimos la cara, y que solo te dijo que estabas muy buena y que te lo dio por que casi te acuestas con el.

-Alice, por favor necesito un cigarro o una cerveza te esperare hoy en la noche afuera del hospital y tienes que venir o sino ya sabes!.

-Bella, pero-. Ahí fue donde le colgué el teléfono.

Lo único que pude hacer fue esperar a que se hiciera de noche y tratar de calmarme en verdad necesitaba un cigarro o lo que sea, solo necesitaba algo fuerte, no paso nada interesante por la tarde solo, volvieron a venir Robert con sus sonrisas y sus palabras de apoyo y pues también vino Carlisle, diciéndome lo del Psicólogo y quien sabe que mas, por que no le puse atención estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que la verdad ya no me importo, lo que me decía.

Y así pasaron las horas y ya no le volvía hablar a Alice, la verdad sabia que lo conseguiría esa mujer consigue todo y a muy fáciles modos.

Después de un rato entro de nuevo Robert y me dio unas pastillas, me dijo que le había dicho Carlisle que me las dieran que me ayudarían con mis nervios y para dormir, sin discutir me las tome de una tomada, Robert solo me dijo que ya se había acabado su turno y que se tenia que ir pero que me vería mañana.

Así sin pensarlo, las pastillas empezaron a hacer efecto en mi, haciendo quedar profundamente dormida, peo lo sorprendente fue después con lo que soñé.

Mi sueño empezó normal, primero fue todo obscuro, pero después, entre en un cuarto donde olia marihuana y olía la sangre podía reconocer el estúpido olor de esa cosa, pero después cuando entre al baño me asuste, ahí estaba yo, tirada en el piso chorreando en sangre y con el cigarro en la mano, nunca pensé que me sorprendería mucho por que siempre pensé que verme morir seria lo mas hermoso del mundo, pero después de que me vi, no me quedo mas que pensar que la persona que estaba matándose me diera lastima y lo peor del problema es que esa persona soy yo, pero después me sentí peor sentí que me caí, y para mi sorpresa mis muñecas empezaron a sangrar y yo empecé a ser arrastrada hacia abajo, como si me tragara la tierra y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba despierta y llenas de lagrimas en los ojos.

Cuando desperté, lo primero que hice fue verme las muñecas, valla todavía tenia las vendas, y volteé a ver el reloj y apneas eran las 7, bueno Alice, no llegara hasta las 9 o 10 será mejor que me entretenga con algo, así que será mejor que salgo, por ahí.

Asi, que me pare y empecé a caminar por el hospital, y empecé a ver a toda la gente que estaba ahí, había niños y personas ya grandes, no sabia ni por que pero me acerca a una niña que estaba llorando, al parecer se había lastimado el brazo, asi que le pregunte:

-Que te pasa corazón

-Sniff, sniff, es que me rompí el brazo y me duele mucho.

-Pero si ya tienes el yeso amor, por que llorar

-Por que NO podre jugar con mis amigos.

-Ay amor, no es para que llores, pronto te curaras y podrás jugar de nuevo, esta bien?

-Snif, snif, s..si

-Y tu por que estas aquí? sorprendió la pregunta de la niña, seria mejor mentirle, valla si le dijera la verdad en verdad quedaría traumada.

-Es que me corte, en mis muñecas.

-Bueno, espero que te dijo la niña con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, Adiós, espero que te mejores pronto.

Asi me fui caminando por el hospital, ni si quiera supe, cuantas vueltas di, pero di muchas hasta que vi que eran las casi 9 y pensé en Alice, así fue como Salí del hospital a esperarla, aunque salir de aquel lugar fue muy difícil lo logre.

Me pare en el estacionamiento, pero para mi sorpresa no estaba Alice, sino todo lo contrario estaba un hombre, demasiado hermoso, era alto y desgarbado, pero con un cuerpo de mmm, en verdad que estaba muy bien me acerque un poco mas al ver que el no podía verme, asi que lo vi de cerca, valla era mejor de cerca, era realmente hermoso, tenia el cabello simplemente desordenado y para mi sorpresa estaba fumando, ay no ahora bella eres una espia de hombres realmente sexis que te esta pasando? Me regañe a mi misma, pero algo me saco de mi subconsciente, y fue la voz del tipo sexi.

-Oye dijo el tipo que estaba caminando hacia mi.

Y lo único que sentí fue unos hermoso ojos verdes que me comían con la mirada.

Sound: I miss you-Blink 182

Byy~Pattz


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 4

No sabia que hacer solo estaba aquí pasmada, como una idiota, por que no sabia que contestar el hermoso muchacho, se estaba acercando cada vez mas a mi, y pues no pude alejarme asi que decidí enfrentarlo.

 volvió a decir.

lo único que pude articular.

-Que hacías espiándome y mirándome?

-Que, yo espiándote, que te pasa, si ni siquiera se quien eres para que diablos me importaría tu vida. Dije molesta por lo que estaba insinuando este idiota.

-Bueno, discúlpame, pero digamos que estoy de infraganti aquí-. Me dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que una de las barreras que tenia callera.

-N..noo, esta bien, no te balbuceando, dios que me esta pasando ahora un idiota me pone nerviosa.

-Jajajaa, por que balbuceas?-. Me dijo riéndose de mi.

-Ay, cállate y no te burles de mi.- Valla este tipo puede sacar lo peor de mi.

-Bueno, ya cálmate, ya no me reiré de ti, esta bien?-. Me dijo serio.

-Esta bien, solo que ya no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Bueno, ahora que ya estas calmada, que hace alguien como tu a estas horas fuera de un hospital?

- Pues estaba esperando a alguien con un encargo pero no ha llegado y tú, bueno no eres el tipo de persona que debe estar afuera de un hospital y menos si esta fumando-. Dije con una sonrisa de malicia.

-Bueno como te dije estoy de infraganti y la verdad es que quería estar solo.

-Jajajaja, ay amigo ¿de quien te escondes o que?

-Digamos, que no me estoy escondiendo, solo me estoy tomando un tiempo solo con algo para calmar los nervios.

-Bueno, eso que estas fumando no se ve que sea de los normales.

-Jajjaa, me descubriste, exacto no es de los normales necesitaba algo mas fuerte.

-Bueno, me darías un poco, ya que no viene mi encargo y la verdad necesito algo para relajarme.

mirándome curioso.

Y lo único que hice fue tomar el cigarro, pero en el instante en el que tome el cigarro nuestras manos se rozaron, tal vez suene gay pero nunca había tocado una piel mas suave en mi vida y espero estar imaginando pero creo que sentí algo en mi estomago. Y lo único que pude hacer cuando tome el cigarro fue darle una buena fumada en verdad necesitaba esto, ya tenía un día sin fumarla, pero me sentí bien cuando la sentí entrar por mis pulmones.

-Gracias-. Dije como si me faltara aire a los pulmones.

-Jjajaja, valla se ve que la fumas diario.

-Digamos que soy del tipo de probar todo lo que me dan.

-Jajjaa, no estés probando cosas que no sabes puede ser peligroso-. Me dijo esto siendo un poco serio, pero la verdad no tenia ganas de que nadie me sermoneara ahora.

-Amigo, estoy segura que he probado cosas que ni siquiera sabes que existen, así que mejor no me digas nada, bueno ya me voy, mi amiga ya no vino, aparte gracias a ti, ya me calme un poco, bueno nos vemos.- Dije, pero cuando empecé a caminar, algo me tomo por las muñecas y me atrajo hacia el.

-¿Por que no te quedas y me haces compañía un rato? dijo jalándome hacia el, asi que lo que mejor que pude hacer fue deshacer su agarre.

-Jjajaa, amigo quien te entiende no que quería estar solo-. Dije con sorna, pero a quien quería engañar si la verdad era que si me quería quedar con y hasta tal vez, hasta podemos llegar un poquito más lejos.

-Bueno, puedo cambiar de opinión, aparte traigo mas, para fumarnos uno cada quien aparte me gustaría preguntarte unas cosas-. Cuando me dijo eso, no pude reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción en verdad quería un poco mas de lo que traía.

Asi, que saco un mas y me lo prendió, me hizo señas para sentarnos juntos al lado de un árbol, asi fue como me sentí de nuevo yo, con un cigarro y un tanto sola, por que el silencio que había entre nosotros no era incomodo es mas era relajante.

-Y como te llamas?-. Me pregunto.

-Isabella, pero odio ese nombre, asi que dime Bella, y tu amigo como te llamas?-. Senti que se tenso al escuchar mi pregunta.

-Jasper-. Valla el tipo tenia un nombre raro, en verdad que si.

-Y que haces en el hospital, Bella?-. Me pregunto serio, balla se veía que el tipo era bipolar.

-Pues me lastime las muñecas-. Y se las enseñe, pero para mi sorpresa las agarro y se puso atento a mirarlas.

-Mmm Jasper, podrías soltar mis muñecas me estas lastimando-. Y era verdad me estaban doliendo.

-Aaa, lo siento, bueno pues al parecer ya te quieres ir de aquí verdad?

-Si , la verdad ya no quiero estar aquí, pero para mi suerte, mi doctor es muy buena persona y mi enfermero también-. Sonríe estúpidamente al recordar a Robert y a Carlisle.

-Que bueno, que te hallan tocado, persona tan amables.

-Si, no todos tienen suerte.

-Y dime, Bella, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-. Me pregunto con una sonrisa, valla el tipo me mataria de suspiros, en verdad era hermoso.

- 20 y tu?

-25-. Me dijo y me miro sorprendido, pero en verdad el parecía de mas edad, se veía que era muiy maduro.

-Sabes, hoy hace una linda noche-. Ay de donde salió eso, jaja pero lo dije, espero que me siga el juego.

-Si, tienes razón, en verdad y mas si estas fumando algo y tratando de relajarte-. Valla, Jasper, si que sabia hacerme suspirar, me encantaría llegar a algo mas con el ahora.

-Si, oye y por que traes esto contigo, nunca pensé que alguien como tu trajera esto, además por como estas vestido, se ve que vienes de una junta de trabajo o algo-. Le dije y para mi sorpresa Jasper se ruborizo, al verse jajaj al parecer no se había dado cuenta.

-Asi, vengo de una junta, pero es que me sentía muy estresado y pues no hay nada mejor, para el estrés que un buen cigarro.

-Jajaja, tienes razón, bueno será mejor que ya me valla ya me termine el cigarro y aparte si no me ven vendrán a buscarme y la verdad no quiero eso

-Jjajaja, ok, chica prueba todo-. Me dijo con una sonrisa

-Ay, mira infranganti, que tu no estas mejor que yo-. Asi que me pare y empese a caminar, cuando otra vez sentí una mano apresando mi muñeca.

-Que, quieres Jasper, me tengo que ir no tengo tu tiempo-. Ay ya me esta hartando mal plan.

-Bueno, no t despides de mi o que?-. Ay, no puede ser, que estresante.

-Ok, Adiós-. Solo volteé y le dije eso y el contesto con un:

-Cuídate, mucho-.

Me fui caminando, por todo el estacionamiento, y no me había dado cuenta cuando ya estaba en la entrada del hospital, así solo entre sigilosamente, había sido un día largo, muy largo para mi gusto en verdad, Alice no apareció, de seguro se los fumo todos para ella, ay bueno, que mas da después hablare con ella acerca de esto, pero valla, gracias al cielo me encontré con Jasper, si que era guapo demasiado hermoso, pero que hacia alguien como el, afuera de un hospital a esta hora y aparte fumando, bueno quien sabe, pero le doy gracias por darme ese cigarro que en verdad estaba muy bueno.

Así, empezaron a pasar las horas y cuando vi el reloj a penas eran los 2 de la mañana, la noche seria lenta, al pensar esto no pude evitar hacer un suspiro, empecé a divagar y a pensar en tantas cosas que antes no les ponía atención, una de esas era mi primer intento de suicidio, ese día si que fue estúpido, muy estúpido, para mi gusto, como pude ser tan idiota como para pensar quitarme la vida, de una manera tan ñoña, la verdad ese día si me da mucha vergüenza, por que el que me llevo al hospital fue Phil y fue el que llamo a mi madre, como tratando de ser el héroe del día, dios ODIABA cuando trataba de ser eso, pero ya que mi madre cuando llego al hospital, solo me empezó a decir que era una mala hija, que como pude, que me pasaba en la cabeza que cada día estoy peor, y blablabla, pero ese día Renne, nunca me lo dejo pasar por que siempre lo recordó por 2 años, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba divagando de mas, así que decidí, tratar de dormir, y así fue y lo logre, me quede dormida con los murmullos de las voces de la televisión y lo peor del caso es que me quede pensando en todas las personas que había conocido hoy y en especial en dos en Carlisle y en Jasper.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 5

Me empecé a despertar, cuando sentí unas cálidas manos cambiándome los vendajes de las muñecas , y ahí fue donde lo vi.

-Bueno días Bella- me dijo Robert, con una linda sonrisa.

-Mmm hola, Robert- dije medio dormida.

-¿Qué tal pasaste tu segunda noche Bella?-

-Pues bien- si supieras que la pase genial, por que esa era la verdad gracias al cigarro me sentía de un humor mas bueno.

-Bueno Bella, ya ye cambie los vendajes, será mejor que me valla, a tal vez venga tu madre, hablo temprano al hospital diciendo que vendría por la tarde-.

-A Ok, gracias por decirme-

-A otra cosa Bella, será mejor que te laves las manos, tienes los dedos amarillos y si te los ve Carlisle, pensara que estubsite fumando cosas que no-. Me dijo al ver mis dedos cuando me tallaba los ojos.

-A, muchas gracias Robert- no pude evitarlo tenia que darle un abrazo, Robert estaba siendo muy amable conmigo.

-De nada, Bella, pero tienes que saber que algún dia tendras que parar de fumar eso que te fumas- me dijo serio.

-Ok, esta bien pero gracias como quiera- le regale una sonrisa honesta.

-Bueno será mejor que ya me valla, ya es tarde y tengo otros compromisos, bueno Bella nos vemos al rato y cuídate si, a sí en un rato vendrá Carlisle para verte si.

-OK, me meteré bañar, gracias por todo Robert-

-De nada Bella, para eso soy tu enfermero, cuídate- y así solo se fue dejándome otra vez sola y sin nada que hacer.

Así que lo mejor que pude hacer fue meterme a bañar primero saque una bata de las que había en el armario y una toalla, así solo me metí al baño, cuido mire mis muñecas solo pude sentir como las lagrimas caían sin cesar por mis ojos, pero lo mas extraño es que no me sentía mal, tal vez sea el echo de que no logre mi cometido, si tal vez sea eso, pero me quede mucho, cre que paso mas de hora y media, pero no quería salir, la verdad era esa, pero tenia que salir, asi que cerre las llaves y Sali, me peine un poco mi cabello y trate de arreglarme aunque sea un poco las ojeras pero no logre nada asi que mejor Sali.

Y para mi sorpresa ahí estaba Carlisle, esperándome con una sonrisa que destellaba amabilidad y amor, pero bueno ya solo me pude sentar y ver que era lo que quería.

-Hola- le dije a Carlisle

-Hola Bella- me dijo con un tono algo serio.

-Bella, no tienes algo que quisieras contarme?

-Mmm no- no sabia por que preguntaba eso o que estaba tratando de insinuar, pero no le di importancia.

-Bueno, Bella tu madre esta afuera, y quiere hablar seriamente contigo, yo le dije que si la conversación se iva a los gritos, ella se iria y tu tendrías tu secion, con mi sobrino hoy mismo, asi que porfavor Bella, trata de relajarte y trates de irte luego luego a los gritos recuerda que estas en un Hospital ¿esta bien?-me dijo me domo que tratar de controlar mi rabia, pero bueno tratare de hacer eso.

-Ok, tratare de hacer lo posible, asla pasar.

Y cuando Carlisle salió, solo pude ver a mi madre entrar por la puerta con una cara de odio, rabia y prepotencia, que me hizo casi temblar, pero eso pudo evitar que yo pusiera mi peor cara de ignorancia y odio.

-Isabella-

-Renne-

-Mira, no entrare en detalles pero ya te lo había dicho, no eres el centro del mundo, no todo el tiempo cuidare de ti y mas si cada vez me la pones mas difícil, por favor hija trata de mejorar hazlo por ti y por mi-

Yo la mire sorprendida, por dios, esto es una actuación, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta detrás de ella estaba Carlisle, mirándola con tristeza y pena, ahí fue donde explote quien se creía ella, para der shows poniéndome a mi de mala, cuando sabíamos muy bien que papael teníamos cada quien.

-Ay, Renne, a quien quieres engañar al doctor o a mi, por dios no empieces con tus teatros baratos, tu y yo sabemos muy bien lo que me querías decir, o que ya cambiaste de opinión tan rápido de eso de quererme mandar a un internado, bueno quien sabe si era un internado, de ti puedo esperar todo, aparte tu no eres quien para mandarme con un loquero, y aparte ya cállate deja de mirarme como si yo tuviera toda la culpa de lo que me pasa, cuando tu y yo sabemos cual es la verdad- lo dije con odio y rabia

-Hija, por favor no seas necia, solo queremos ayudarte, es lo único que queremos, por favor acepta nuestra ayuda el sobrino del doctor Carlisle, te ayudara y ya no tendrás esas ideas de tratar de quitarte la vida- me dijo, pero en el instante en el que me vio quiso tomarme la mano y para eso cuando la sentí cerca d el amia la quite.

-No me toques, escúchame nunca vuelvas a tocarme, tu sabes que te odio con toda mi alma o que nunca lo entenderás, por favor Renne ya deja el teatro, por favor, lo único que haces es que yo sienta lastima por ti.

-Pero Bella, por favor hija, trata de recapacitar, sabes que yo siempre trate de ayudarte pero nunca quisiste mi ayuda-

-Cual ayuda mama, la que escuchaba cada noche, clases de cómo gritar cuando tengo sexo, ese tipo de clases, por favor mama si quisiera aprender eso vería la televisión hay mucha pornografía ahí.

-Bella mejor cállate me estas lastimando- lo dijo como si quisiera llorar, eso me hizo explotar.

-Mira, mejor ya lárgate, me estas hartando, estoy harta de tus falsedades te odio, deja de acerté la victima, tal vez te crea Carlisle u otras personas pero conmigo no funciona, entiende tu ya me perdiste, nunca podre perdonarte, así que lárgate a hacer tus cosas con el idiota de Phil-

-Bella, por favor-

-Que te largues, déjame en paz, no ves que me tienes harta-

-Bueno esta bien me iré, pero solo con una condición, tienes que ver al sobrino de Carlisle mañana, para que te ayude, y..yo se que esto es difícil mi amor, pero podemos superarlo juntas- me dijo como si se le estuviera cayendo una lagrima, y solo pude pensar, maldita mujer falsa.

-Mira, Renne, si te largas acepto, iré con el psicólogo, pero ya vete- lo dije tan molesta que ya me estaba doliendo la cabeza.

-Me iré Bella, pero esta no será la ultima vez que te veré- así solo se paro y siguió caminando

-Adiós mama- lo dije con sorna y odio.

-Bueno Bella, al parecer, tu madre tiene razón eres muy impulsiva y muy grosera, pero tienes que entender que ella solo quiere ayudarte- me dijo Carlisle

-Mira Carlisle, la verdad ahora no quiero un sermón o algo así, aparte te diré algo tu no conoces a Renne, ella es una perra, solo vino a hacerse la buena y eso es mas que la verdad, mira Carlisle, si a ti te engaño no es mi problemas pero a mi no me engaña, solo quiere dar lastima, para que vean que solo se quiere hacer la buena- lo dije tan molesta que estoy segura que me puse mas roja de lo que ya estaba.

-Bueno Bella, espero que con la visita de sobrino, recapacites un poco de tus actos y de lo que piensas de tu madre-

-Mira Carlisle, mejor dejémoslo así, la verdad ya no quiero hablar de esto, ok-

-Ok, Bella, ya no hablaremos de esto, pero hablaremos de tus cita de mañana-

-Ok, que me quieres decir?

-Bella, mi sobrino, te ayudara de eso estoy seguro, pero, tu tienes que poner de tu parte, el es muy joven, y es brillante eso te lo aseguro, pero el no tiene mucha paciencia, como yo-

-Bueno entonces, por que se metió de psicólogo?-

-Bella, no me refiero a que se desesperara de ti, a lo que me refiero es que el te puede lastimar con sus palabras, el es muy directo-

-Bueno, pues a ver quien cae primero si el o yo- lo dije enojada no se por quien me estaba tomando Carlisle, por una niña que llora por favor.

-Bueno, Bella, solo te pido que continúes las terapias con el, no por nada se recibió joven y es conocido-

-Ok, Ok, tratare de pórtame bien con el-

-Bueno Bella, será mejor que me valla, ya es tarde y tal vez ya quieras dormir un poco no?-

-A, pues gracias Carlisle, si la verdad es que quiero descansar un poco después de toda la emoción de hoy, pero gracias por estar aquí y aguantarme, con mi mal humor y mis problemas, en verdad gracias-

Y no se de donde me salió, pero me levante y le di un abrazo, pero cuando le di el abrazo sentí un tipo de amor, que nunca antes había sentido, amor paternal, y valla que ame este amor, era tan cálido y dulce y sobre todo honesto.

Y lo que mas me sorprendió fue que Carlisle, me devolvió el abrazo, pero nose de donde me salió , pero me puse a llorar en su hombro y el solo me decía, pequeñas frases de aliento, pero ya después de un rato, me separe de el y le dije:

-Lo siento Carlisle, te entretuve mucho.

-No, no importa Bella, lo que cuenta es que te desahogaste y te pudiste sentir mejor-

-Bueno, ya me iré a dormir, mañana tendré un día largo verdad-

-Valla, que lo tendrás Bella.

-Bueno, gracias Carlisle, que tengas una buena noche- así solo me metí a mi cama .

-Bueno, me voy Bella, que tengas dulces sueños, mañana conocerás a mi sobrino- así solo cerro la puerta y se fue.

No me esforcé por dormir, ya que en verdad si estaba cansada, pero gracias al cielo no tuve pesadillas esta vez, solo me quede con el pensamiento de quien seria mi psicólogo, según Carlisle, era joven como yo, bueno espero que sea bueno y no un pervertido.

Así, me levante temprano y tome una ducha rápida, la verdad ya quería ver a mi nueva presa, jaja es que asi les decía mis psicólogos, en verdad.

Sin darme cuenta llego Carlisle, y me dijo:

-Bella, este es mi sobrino Edward-

Cuando lo vi entrar, me quede paralizada, yo ya lo había visto, pero que hacia el aquí, el no podía ser mi psicólogo.

-Y..yo te conozco- le dije con odio y veneno y para mi sorpresa el solo me sonrió elegantemente

.

Quien creen que es jajaj bueno adivinen dejen REVIEWS si si, bueno hasta la otra

Besos

SOUND: Miss Murder-AFI

~Em Pattz


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6

EdwardPOV

-Edward es hora, para que conozcas a la señorita Swan- me dijo mi tío, cuando llegue al hospital

-Ok- y empecé a camina detrás de el.

Así, empezamos a caminar por los pasillos del hospital, hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino, cuando llegue no lo podía creer estaba viendo a la criatura mas hermosa del mundo, ella parecía rara y algo altanera, pero cuando me di cuenta ya la había visto, es la chica me fumo todo lo que tengo, no podía ser ella. Ay no, ahora si estaría en un problema

Pero al darme cuenta de algo, ella me reconoció enseguida, y yo ya sabia por que, asi que solo le pude dedicar una sonrisa y ahí fue donde empecé a ver las cosas realmente y también sabia que esta niña seria una paciente difícil.

-Hola, señorita Swan- le dije mientras ella, tenía una cara de que quería golpearme, valla si que tiene mal temperamento-

-No, me digas hola, tu no puedes ser mi psicólogo tu te llamas Jasper- me dijo mordiéndose la lengua para no decir cosas de las que no se arrepentiría.

-Pues lo soy, y soy Edward- le dije un tanto altanero, esta chiquilla es hermosa pero me sacara de quicio un día.

-Ok, alguien, me puede explicar que pasa aquí- dijo mi tío, un tanto sorprendido.

-Yo te digo Carlisle- dije Bella, ay no le soltara todo, después tendré que escuchar una reprimenda muy fuerte pero ya que.

-Bueno, veras, antier estaba esperando a una amiga, afuera, y me encontré con un tal Jasper, que me ofreció un cigarro a cambio de compañía y de ahí lo conocí- lo dijo con veneno y como pude ver ella esta muy molesta.

-Edward, me puedes decir que significa esto?- me dijo Carlisle de modo algo molesto

-Pues, le dije eso, por que no creí que me la volviera a topar y menos pensé que ella seria mi paciente-

-Pues estuviste mal, que le mintieras, y menos con el nombre de tu primo, Edward, donde Jasper se entere te matara-

-Si, lose, pero ya que mejor será como si no hubiera existido esa platica que tuvimos ella y yo, ahora será mi paciente, no mi amiga- le dije muy serio a Carlisle

-Perdón- dijo una hermosa voz, pero con tono acido. – Pero, yo tengo que ver en esta platica, la engañada fui yo, no el, aparte que hace un disque psicólogo reconocido fumando marihuana afuera de un hospital, y aparte en donde te quedo tu ética, poniéndote otro nombre que además ni siquiera es el tuyo- lo dijo muy molesta.

-Mira, niña, ya lo dije, nunca pensé en volverte a ver en mi vida, aparte nunca pensé que tu eras la niña suicida de la que me conto Carlisle, aparte afuera de un hospital, puedo hacer lo que quiera puedo fumarme lo que quiera por que es mi vida- le dije groseramente y con un tono de odio.

Ella solo me miro, con odio, con ganas de aventarme un zapato en la cara de darme unos golpes, valla Carlisle tenia razón, si que es una niña difícil.

-Bueno, ya cálmense los dos, que los dos tienen la culpa, uno por estar afuera muy tarde y otro por estar fumando en una área donde no se debe andar haciendo eso- dijo Carlisle.

-Ok, Bella, Edward será tu psicólogo, por lo menos un mes, ya no habrá si te gusta o no, ya son ordenes tu madre las dio, y yo también, así que o te atiendes con Edward o te vas a una clínica, me entendiste- dijo Carslile de modo molesto nunca lo había visto así, dios cuando llegue a casa me matara de eso estoy seguro.

-Esta bien Carlisle, solo espero que el no se desespere de mi- lo dijo con una sonrisa fría

- NO, Bella, ya veras no me desesperaras, te lo prometo- le lance una sonrisa autosuficiente pero algo idiota, esta niña hacia caras muy raras

-Muy bien terminemos con esto, Bella la sesión es de una hora y media, así que espero que la disfrutes y Edward no seas duro con ella es su primera cita- le dijo Carlisle saliendo de la habitación.

-Muy bien Bella, empecemos desde cero, lo que tuvimos hace un día no es nada, solo éramos dos personas tratando de relajarse y otra cosa soy tu medico no tu amigo, míralo como quieras pero yo así hago las cosas- le dije lanzando veneno y ella me miraba con rabia, pero ignore su mirada.

-Ok- lo dijo de malas pero acepto

-Muy Bella, empecemos desde el principio, ¿por que te querías suicidar?- le pregunte

-Tengo que contestar eso a fuerzas-

-Si, Bella-

-Pues, no se tal vez me sentía mal, creo que tome esa decisión por que ya estaba harta de mi vida y de mi mama o de muchas cosas-

-Muy bien Bella, empecemos primero con las cortadas de tus brazos- le dije

-Ok, ¿que es lo que quiere saber?-

-Primero hay que saber por que, con que fin llegaste a empezar a hacerte daño a ti misma, asi que ¿sentías cuando lo hacías?

-Pues, creo que me sentía mejor, creo que llegaba hasta sentirme bien conmigo misma-

-Muy bien, Bella, ahora ¿desde los cuantos años lo hacías?-

-Desde mmm los 9- me dijo, valla esta muchacha desde muy joven ya se cortaba.

-Bueno, ¿por que lo hiciste la primera vez?

-Bueno pues, y…yo, vi algo que no debí ver- me dijo nerviosa

-¿Qué viste Bella?-

-V..vi a mi mama con Phil t..Teniendo relaciones- lo dijo nerviosa, pero cuando la volvi a ver ya estaba llorando

-Bella, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, esta terapia es para que tu te sientas bien, diciendo tood lo que tienes guardado-

-E..esta bien- me dijo todavía con lagrimas

-Muy bien Bella suelta todo lo que traigas- le dije valla esta muchacha si que necesitaba ayuda esta muy mal, así pasaron como 20 minutos en los que estuvo llorando, y cuando vi que ya se estaba tranquilizando, continúe con la sesión.

-Bueno Bella, y ¿que te dijo tu madre cuando se dio cuenta que estabas ahí?- la mire y no se por que pero se empezó a reír irónicamente.

-Jajaja, en verdad lo quiere saber-

-Pues si-

-Me dijo LARGATE!!- ahí vi que vivió a llorar.

-Y después ¿Qué hiciste?-

-Corrí al baño, y ahí había un corta-uñas y pues con la navajita, empecé a hacerme cortadas, primero empezó con el brazo derecho, pero después ya no podía parar, ese día me hice 3 cortadas me la pase todo el día en el baño, hasta que vi a mi madre y a Phil, saliendo de la recamara como si nada-

-Bueno, y tu madre ya no te platico nada o si estabas bien por lo que viste- le dije

-Edward, por favor mi madre salió, como si nada con una sonrisa, mientras yo estaba con los ojos rojos llenos de lagrimas, no seas estúpido-

-Bella, por favor no empieces con los insultos, si, bueno y después ¿por que decidiste cortarte mas?-

-Lo siento, esta bien, pero me hartas en verdad que si, pues digamos que después de ese día siempre escuchaba mas de lo que debía, siempre se escuchaban los gemidos de mi madre y los golpes a la paredes, era asqueroso y pues lo único que tenia para tratar de sacar dolor era esa pequeña navajita y mi ipod- me lo dijo con una sonrisa de dolor

-Bueno Bella, y después que mas, por que continuaste, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que tengas adentro, necesito saber a lo que me enfrentare para tratar de ayudarte así que por favor, tienes que contarme todo- le dije con una sonrisa de apoyo a lo que ella contesto con un:

-Este bien- también con una pequeña sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos

-Muy bien continuemos, después de ahí por que continuaste con las cortadas?-

-Pues, mi madre no es nada fácil y siempre me exigía de mas, siempre quería que fuera la mejor, siempre y si no lo lograba me decía mediocre o buena para nada, y pues trataba de sacarme todo con eso, era mi pequeño escape-

-Bueno ahora cuéntame de tu niñez y de tus amigos-

-Pues amigos nunca tuve, siempre me miraban como la rara o la antisocial, pero nunca les preste atención y pues mi niñez, aaaaa, bueno nunca la considere niñez, ya que siempre lloraba, nunca tuve algo feliz que recordar en esos años, y menos ahora-

-Bueno, como te dije, continua no me importa todavía nos quedan 40 minutos de terapia, asi que continua- le dije y ella solo asintió

-Esta bien, cuando Renne se divorcio de Charlie, nos tuvimos que ir a Phoenix con mi abuela, ella pues tenia dinero era dueña de una pequeña empresa, asi que nosotras no dejo irnos para ya, pero cuando yo tenia 8 años a ella le dio una embolia y pues Renne tenia que cuidarla y pues me mando con Charlie, pero que estuviera viviendo con Charlie no significa que era feliz, los meses que viví con el fueron los peores de mi vida, el vivía entonces también con mis abuelos paternos, y pues ellos no me trataban muy bien, siempre decían que YO era la desgracia de mi padre y que por mi culpa se tubo que haber casado con ella, que yo era un error, siempre me decían, algo igual o peor, pero después de unos días me empecé a acostumbrar, y pues así pasaron 5 meses y Renne ya me quería con ella, así que me fui con ella, en ese tiempo yo no sabia nada de Phil , así que YO pensé que mi mama me quería, por que me extrañaba pero todo era una verdadera mentira, mi madre me quería ahí con ella por la simple razón , que quería que yo cuidara a mi abuelita, mientras ella estaba con Phil , en el negocio, para esto Phil entro en la vida de Renne cuando ella lo contrato en la empresa, y pues digamos que se dieron su flechazo, y pues desde ese momento Renne cambio del todo conmigo, ya no estaba conmigo antes comía conmigo y estaba conmigo, pero desde que llego el, solo lo separo de mi, y pues con el paso del tiempo me entere de otras cosas no muy buenas- me dijo con una cara de tristeza que te daban ganas de llorar.

-Continua- le dije

-Después de un tiempo supe algo que en verdad me rompió el alma, Phil era casado y tenia una esposa y la cosa, cuando lo supe, corrí y le dije a Renne, pero Renne me dijo que ella ya lo sabia, y que como quiera ella lo iba a esperar por que ella lo ama, pero yo siempre tuve mis dudas de el, hasta que pasaron 6 meses y Renne llego llorando a la casa y yo le pregunte que le pasaba y ella solo me dijo que Phil había embarazado a su esposa, y en ese instante, solo quería gritarle a mi mama , lo estúpida que era, que si ella pensaba que el viejo, iba a dejar a la esposa por una calentura estaba mal, y pues yo solo sentí rabia, también pero cuando le dije a Renne que lo dejara, que el no valía la pena, que era un desgraciado, busca dinero, nunca espere eso, pero me cacheteo, esa fue la primera vez que me golpeaba- me dijo con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Bueno Bella, pues esta muy bien todo lo que me estas contando, vamos avanzando esta bien y pues ya se acabo esta sesión, te veré mañana a la misma hora esta bien- ella solo asintió y cuando me iba levantando ella inesperadamente me dio un abrazo y yo solo pude aceptarlo

-Muchas gracias por escucharme eres el primero en hacerlo- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos

-Bella, para eso soy tu psicólogo para ayudarte, así que nos vemos mañana, que estés bien- Salí de la habitación pero cuando Salí, ya quería que fuera mañana ya quería estar con ella, era la primer paciente que tenia, con la que en verdad quería estar y simplemente la quería proteger y ayudar, y saber todo de ella.

Y sin darme cuenta, me quede sumergido en mis pensamientos, cuando me quitaron de la puerta, era una mujer mayor, vestida elegante-

-Compermiso-

-Pase-

Pero cuando entro al cuarto de Bella, solo la escuche empezar a carcajearse y a gritar como loca, nunca supe, por que pero entre al cuarto, y solo pude ver que me lleve una sorpresa.


End file.
